Elsa's Return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Two months after her terrifying night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Elsa is accidentally transported back to the pizzeria, and she discovers that it is more scarier than last time. But this time, new design, more animatronics and dangers that she will face. Will Elsa survive?
1. Prologue

Based on SMG4's Mario/FNAF crossover sequel. (Once again, without bad words and inappropriate scenes; alternative scenes with Frozen)

Elsa, after she worked at the scary pizzeria, she spent the gold to get some new electronics she has discovered when she was working at Freddy Fazbear's, and it includes a TV, an iPad and a computer. After she bought this, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf had to learn how to use the computer, iPad and TV, and they did after several tries. Two months later, when she was watching the TV she had bought, she finds out there was a new commercial for Freddy Fazbear's.

At the sight and sound, she leans in to listen to what's going on with Freddy Fazbear.

As it turns out, it wasn't a restaurant commercial. It was something like a trending horror game like Slender. It was called "Freddy's Pizzeria" for PC, which stands for personal computer. The commercial says:

**Super spooky and fun gameplay!**

**Friendly characters and happy gameplay!**

**Buy it now!**

"Very scary. Again.", Elsa says in a suspicious way. She walks away and starts to yell "**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID PIZZERIA **(that sells chocolate too) **MADE THEIR OWN GAME! THEY MIGHT'VE FIRED ME AND THEN THEY MADE THEIR GAME?! WELL, HA! NO ONE IS GONNA PLAY THAT GAME!**"

She clears her throat, thinking that Anna might hear her, but she is at the fjords, romantically fishing with Kristoff.

Suddenly, Elsa hears someone scream upstairs, and she hurried up the stairs to see what has happened.

When she opened the door to the room with the computer, Elsa finds out that Olaf has bought Freddy's Pizzeria and is playing the game right now.

"Olaf! What are you screaming about?!"

"...I'm not playing Freddy's Pizzeria."

"Olaf..."

"But it's spooky and happy!"

"And it's not for you.", Elsa says in a sweet way.

"And it's not for me.", Olaf says. "Can I just play it one more time, please?"

"Sorry, Olaf. That's enough for today.", Elsa apologized as she tried to turn off the computer, but fails when Olaf lunged at her. "OLAF!"

"I wanna play one more!", Olaf yells.

"I bet that game isn't that good!", Elsa argues.

"Try me! You try to beat it, you win. You refuse to beat it, i win.", Olaf waged.

"No dares?"

"No dares."

"Ok. I could play this game with my eyes closed.", Elsa bets.

As she plays the game, she is immediately startled, who then falls backwards, still, and her ice slippers fall off as she fell.

The game says:

**GAME OVER, YEAAAAAAH!**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY AGAIN?**

Elsa's POV: She opens her eyes to see Olaf looking down at her saying: "Elsa! Are you ok?"

Exit POV: Elsa says, shaking her head to get consciousness, "Boy. That was scarier at the time I was at Freddy Fazbear's."

She then starts to sing Let It Go again, but Olaf blocks the door as she goes out the door.

"Nuh-uh! You can't leave! Unless you lose the bet!", Olaf waged again.

Elsa growled louder and louder until she yells again, "**YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SO GOOD I CAN TRANSPORT MYSELF INTO THE GAME AND BEAT THOSE ROBOTIC ANIMATRONICS...AGAIN! I'M READY TO GO THERE AGAIN, NO MATTER WHAT!**"

Just then, a spark of troll magic has struck the computer and unleashes a portal which begins to transport Elsa and Olaf into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by sucking them. Elsa was sucked into the portal, but Olaf blocks the portal with his head.

Elsa arrives at the pizzeria, and yells to Olaf "OLAF! GO BACK! I WAS JOKING! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

"It's not your fault _or _mine! I can't go back! My head's stuck!", Olaf yelled back.

"Tell me you're kidding!"

"No, I'm not!"

Elsa's heart sank as she finds out she is at Freddy's Pizzeria again.

Looking around, she discovers that the pizzeria doesn't look the same as she was before, and she noticed the same computer, phone and security system.

"Don't leave me all alone!", she screamed to herself.

Elsa was startled by the voice once again, and she knew it was the phone. The message says:

"Welcome to your new summer job, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**", she yells to the ceiling, knowing she thinks she has to restart at a newly-renovated Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	2. 12AM

12AM

Elsa goes to the front of the restaurant to try to get out, but the door wouldn't budge. Instead, she explores the playroom area to find someone in the restaurant to help her. "Somebody?!", Elsa yells, trying to find someone to help.

A spotlight turns on her. Elsa turns around to see three new versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Freddy emits a strange robotic moan sound, then starts to sing.

"I love you, you love me...", Freddy sings.

"Woo-Hoo! They're friends this time!", Elsa cheers, thinking that the animatronics are friendly once again.

"...we're a happy...", Freddy sang, until we get to see his POV, who looks at Elsa dancing, which has his voice in a terrifying animatronic voice, his POV like in Terminator in a red background, and now words saying:

**BARE SNOW QUEEN NEEDS SUIT!**

Freddy, then stops singing and unexpectedly pulls out an ancient Golden Freddy suit.

"GET IN HERE!", Freddy yells, demanding Elsa to be stuffed in the ancient Golden Freddy suit.

"Or so I thought!", Elsa thought, thinking they still have their murder intentions like the last ones.

Elsa runs from the three, which Freddy threw the suit nearby her. She hits a wall where it was the new security system.

"**WHERE'S THE DOOR BUTTON?!**", Elsa screamed, trying to find the button to close the door. "YES! IT HAS TO BE THIS ONE!", she says, before realizing the button was for the light as she pressed it. When that happened, she noticed the new Freddy dancing, scaring her to turn off the light.

Elsa stacks several things to not let any animatronic in while she screams.

"Out of this house! Out of this house!", Elsa angrily yells, holding a Crucifix, and trying to go the spirits out of the animatronics, but Elsa fails to find out the robots have minds of their own.

"Hello!", the new Bonnie greets, when Elsa notices that the new Bonnie came in from the vent.

Screaming once again, Elsa punches the new Bonnie all the way across the vent and into one of the party rooms.

"I think I'll just stay here for now. Again.", Elsa thinks.


	3. 1AM

1AM

Elsa has blocked the door, and both vents with several stuff like earlier.

"Olaf! Is your head out of the portal yet?", Elsa asks.

"No. I don't have a skull. Or bones. And I can't read. Or spell.", Olaf replied, telling Elsa about his safety and facts.

Elsa facepalms.

An alert frightens her, and she noticed that she needs to check the prize room.

She looks and sees that the music box is about to finish, and noticing Balloon Boy in another room, she screams and presses a button to wind up the music box.

The new Bonnie and Mangle comes from the vents and ask Elsa to let them in and play a game, but she says no, because she doesn't want to die.

Elsa gets a little angrier when the new Chica sends herself flying to the security room.

The new Bonnie and Mangle beg Elsa again loudly, but when Elsa was about to burst into rage, she is frightened by the alert again, with bloodshot eyes.

Elsa, with all her rage, bursts through the stuff she put to block the door, goes to the prize room, and simply puts a heavy block of ice on top of the box.

"Finally!", Elsa relieved.

"Uh-oh, you're cheating!", the new Freddy notices.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS AND SILENCE!**", Elsa yells at the new Freddy, not listening to him this time.


	4. 2AM

2AM

Elsa tries to turn on the light in one of the party rooms, but turns out to not work.

"Ugh! Useless flashlight!", Elsa scolds.

Turning out, the new Bonnie was using all of the light energy.

"By now, you should've noticed the older, ancient models...",

"WHAT?! You mean there's ancient models?!", Elsa realizes.

"...sitting in the back room."

At the Parts and Service room, we discover that there was an ancient, faceless, scarier Bonnie, an ancient, older version of Freddy, who went out, a ancient version of Foxy, who is sitting in the bathroom, and a ancient, broken-jawed Chica, who went out too, looking at the pizza prices.

"This is gonna get harder.", Elsa breaths.

She then screams at the top of her lungs when the ancient version of Bonnie comes in the security room.

"Can I come in your room?", Balloon Boy asks, who came from the vents.

"**MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB!**", the ancient Bonnie yelled, after he punched Balloon Boy.

"Hey there, buddy!", the new Freddy greets, before being punched by the ancient Bonnie as well.

"**STOP DOING THAT! I'M JUST DOING MY JOB!**", the ancient Bonnie yelled again.

"Friendly songs at least...!", Elsa silently says.

Meanwhile, the ancient Foxy was going to find Elsa, but sees a female version of himself, named Mangle. But when Mangle comes out to see their bodies, they both scream and ran.

Elsa was forced to sing "If you're happy and you know it" with the ancient Bonnie, who asks if she is happy, she claps her hands.

"NO!", Elsa demands.

The ancient Bonnie then threatens to kill Elsa with a rocket launcher, who the latter immediately claps her hands, scared.

"ELSA! YOU MUST DIE!", the ancient Freddy yells.

Elsa notices the ancient Freddy and gets startled. She hurries to find something to protect herself, and she finds a mint-conditioned Freddy mask. She puts it on and tried to keep her cool.

"Who are you? Are you a newer version of Freddy Fazbear?", the ancient Freddy questions, while the ancient Chica is looking around for pizza instead of Elsa.

"**I'M FREDDY FAZBEAR, YOU DUNCE!**", Elsa angrily shouts, accidentally taking off the Freddy mask in the process. Realizing, she puts it back on so the ancient Freddy won't notice, but it was too late.

"Ohhh, so I know you're not Freddy.", he then says.

"ZOINKS!", Elsa frightened, before taking off the mask and making a run for it.

The ancient Freddy starts chasing Elsa, trying to kill her. Elsa then closes the door on the old Freddy, locking herself in the room where Olaf's head is still stuck in the portal.

"We really have to get out of here soon.", Elsa laments, before sitting down against a wall and starts crying.

Meanwhile, the ancient Chica was calling the pizza place to buy herself Pizza.

"Your order for 10,434 pizzas comes to $1,340,523.", the phone says.

"PIZZAAAAAAA!", the ancient Chica screams in happiness, knowing her order is coming.


	5. 3AM-3:30AM

3AM

"Dashing through the vents, this story makes no sense...", Balloon Boy sings, going through the vents.

Angered, Elsa throws another ice bomb in the vents to destroy Balloon Boy, but he escapes.

Then, another call comes in and Elsa finds out that the first word of the call has been looped for 30 seconds, with herself losing her cool and hitting her head on the ground in insanity. Elsa starts to have blood come out of her nose due to hitting her head so much.

Just as she was going to finish, she finds a arcade machine which states: "Fazbear Frenzy!"

"What's this contraption?", Elsa questions herself, wiping the blood off her nose. She then experiences a wave of electricity surge through her body, and the arcade game machine sends Elsa into the game.

Waking up, Elsa discovers that she has turned into pixelation, like the background of the arcade game.

"Hello?! Hello?! Get me out of here!", Elsa yells, crying that she is in a pixelated game inside a game inside her Arendelle world.

She then runs to find the exit, but the game tells her to follow the instructions to end the game. For example:

Give Cake to Children

Elsa finds two children, angry and demanding for cake. Immediately, she uses her ice powers to bake a delicious, blue icing filled cake.

She completes the first part of the task, and goes to the second part, only to find a dozen of children demanding for cake, still angry. She uses her ice powers once again and made an even bigger cake with blue icing that it touched the ceiling in the room.

Another instruction says:

Give Gifts, Give Life

Elsa breaks into dance to sing Let It Go, immediately making the gift-wanting children to dance and sing with her.

And another:

Go! Go! Go!

Elsa surfs through the room and stops Foxy from killing the children like the Bite of 87.

And another:

SAVETHEM

Elsa follows the Puppet through a set of rooms until she is caught by a mysterious purple murderer. Everything turned fuzzy with a ear-bleeding noise.

Elsa screams and wakes up from her pixelated nightmare, still at Freddy Fazbear's, looks at her hands, still 3D like before, falls back down and took a deep breath, happy to see herself normal again.

Even worse, her nightmare came true when the purple murderer is summoned. Mangle gets in his way, angering him and saying:

"Stupid "dog"! You make me look bad!"

The purple murderer scares Mangle by wearing a ravaged Freddy mask.

3:30AM

In the security system, the new Chica, Balloon Boy, new Bonnie and the ancient Bonnie were fooling around with some other things like last time.

The purple murderer comes in the playroom and sneaks to Balloon Boy. He attacks Balloon Boy, turning him into a more eviler animatronic, no difference but black eyes with white pupils.

The murderer then tries to do the same thing with the ancient Bonnie, but the old Bonnie punches the murderer otherwise.

"**MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB!**", the ancient Bonnie yells again.

He sends the purple guy flying, knocking the block of ice from earlier off the box, making the alert again.

**Meanwhile...**

"That was a great fishing date. I love you.", Anna says, after their fishing.

"I love you too.", Kristoff said to Anna, his true love.

"ANNA! KRISTOFF!"

"Yes?", Anna asked.

"I borrowed the iPad, and I found out that someone was trying to order 10,000 pizzas, which cost $1,340,523!", one of the guards reports.

"WHAT?! WE NEED TO USE THE COMPUTER!", Anna and Kristoff simultaneously yell, as they need to find out who was the person who bought 10,000 pizzas.


	6. 4AM

4AM

Elsa tries to push Olaf's head in through the portal, but only budged a tiny bit.

"ARGH! Why'd you have to have a huge snowman head?!", Elsa thought out loud.

"Because once again, I don't have skulls, or bones."

"I'll try again later.", Elsa vows.

Elsa looks at the security system and discovers in fear that the puppet has come out of the box, and is coming right to the security room.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!", Elsa demands to the puppet, who is weak when the light is on."**SWEET RAVE PARTY!**", She then says, flickering the light on and off as fast as she could.

The eviler Balloon Boy then comes from the vent again, and distracting Elsa from her sweet rave party. This gives the puppet the chance to continue. Elsa starts to run away to the other vent, swoops right past the new Chica, and stopping at one of the party rooms.

The puppet then appears out of nowhere in front of the room, and surprises Elsa.

Elsa tries to find something to protect herself again, and finds a old, rotten pizza slice, which she uses to throw at the puppet. "Take that!", Elsa yells as she threw it.

"GROSS!", the puppet replied.

"PIZZAAAAA!", the ancient Chica yelled, noticing the pizza slice on the puppet.

The ancient Chica then attacks the puppet, also giving the chance for Elsa to escape.

Meanwhile, in Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff enter the room with the computer.

"Elsa! Did you hear about the story with the-", Anna says, trying to find Elsa. Anna and Kristoff are then shocked when they see Olaf's body with his head stuck in the portal. She faints.

Elsewhere, Elsa stops at the party room, hides and peeks courageously when she saw the evilized Balloon Boy, new Chica, new Freddy and new Bonnie with the murderer altogether, awaiting to attack Elsa.

"That has to be the guy behind this! He was in my dream! But, how to get rid of him...", Elsa questioned herself. A lit lightbulb floats on top of Elsa's head and she gains an idea. "All I need is the Golden Freddy suit, camouflage, ancient animatronics, and a few weapons..."


	7. 5AM

5AM

"Hey, guys!", Elsa says to the ancient animatronics.

We see Elsa in disguise with the Golden Freddy suit, who is actually in camouflage behind the suit.

"I need help from you and your friends for a sneak attack, please.", Elsa begs.

Actually, the ancient animatronics are now trustworthy for the disguised Elsa.

A few minutes later, Elsa gives the animatronics a signal. The ancient Foxy, first of all, distracts the new evilized Bonnie, who is then attacked by the ancient Bonnie, saying: "**STOP DOING THAT! I'M JUST DOING MY JOB!**".

The new evilized Freddy is then distracted by Mangle, who reveals to have sided with the ancient animatronics and Elsa. One of the lights turned off and when it turns back on, the ancient Freddy points at the new evilized Freddy with a weapon.

The ancient Foxy also sneaks behind the new evilized Chica, and kills her.

The Balloon Boy tries to find Elsa but she kills Balloon Boy with shards of ice from behind, sending his body flying to the purple murderer.

Elsewhere in the Pizzeria, the ancient Chica and the puppet were still fighting, but the puppet escapes, killing Chica in the process.

After the battle ensued, all the ancient animatronics were killed, and all that's left is the purple murderer, and Elsa, who takes off her Golden Freddy disguise.

"Well, thanks for doubling my work! Now, I have to kill you and fix this mess up!", The purple murderer finishes, planning to finish off Elsa.

Elsa gasps, saying: "You wouldn't dare! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

The puppet comes in and interrupts the murderer's plan, insulted: "Hey! I'm the guy that's gonna kill her!", in a ghostly voice.

"Ohhh, no!", the murderer insults at the puppet.

Suddenly, the puppet and the murderer starts to fight over who is going to kill Elsa. Elsa is growing tired of the argument, but gets another idea (with lightbulb) to craft Mangle's body with a few attachments.

"HEY!", Elsa alerts to the fighting duo. "I have made my secret weapon! MY R-ICE-T LAUNCHER!", she says, revealing a weapon which is crafted with Mangle's body, a cooler, and a unlimited amount of ice from Elsa.

"What is that? A cola shooter?", the murderer asks.

Elsa gives a demonstration of the weapon. When she shoots one of her shards of ice, it explodes into more ice.

The puppet and murderer starts to run away from Elsa with her weapon, and plan to have a pursuit in arcade vehicles. They do, and have an ultimate chase around the pizzeria. Elsa shoots a few ice shards with her weapon along the way, and one time she shoots one, the puppet and murderer crashes into a series of arcade game machines.

Elsa gets out of the vehicle, throws away her weapon, and is ready to fight physically. She sings, "I'm never going back, the past is in the paaaaaaast..."

The puppet charges at Elsa on the side, and Elsa blasts the ground, exploding into ice. The puppet then barges through the ice and punches Elsa.

She flew and landed in the box where the puppet was in. The puppet and murderer then celebrated by singing/stealing Elsa's song Let It Go, which after a few moments, the alarm noise emits.

They both go to the security room where Elsa is at to rewind the music, but the box overloads and the button to wind the music explodes.

With the both of them scream, nothing to do with the music box, Elsa then emerges from the music box, saying before attacking: "It's time to defeat villains and chew bubble gum. Wait. I'm all out of gum."

Elsa then flies towards the puppet and the murderer before thew clock turned...


	8. 6AM (Epilogue)

6AM

Anna (who just woke up) and Kristoff finally get Olaf out of the portal, whose head is still attached to him.

We see the puppet and the murderer have been frozen into ice by Elsa, who says she'll get them both next time. An alert says:

PORTAL CLOSES IN 10 SECONDS

Elsa, noticing the alarm, rushes to the room where the portal was there, and manages to escape, back to Arendelle.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf's jaws dropped to the ground when Elsa came back.

"What?", Elsa says.

"I heard about this story where a person bought 10,000 pizzas.", Anna reported.

"Must've been Chica."

"Elsa...you won the bet. I'm NEVER gonna play "Freddy's Pizzeria" again.", Olaf rewarded.

"I'm so brave enough of myself. How was your romantic date fishing with Kristoff?"

"Great, and so romantic.", Anna says.

"It is such a beautiful day. I'm gonna go watch some TV.", Elsa decided.

As she goes downstairs, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf notice the gold camouflage behind Elsa.

"Somehow she needs to take a shower.", decided Olaf.


End file.
